Getting Her Back
by RozaCourt
Summary: Amanda is one of the best ATAC members on record. She's determined, she's smart, she's slightly reckless. She's beautiful, she's loyal, and (most importantly) she's Joe's girl. But one accident destroys it all. Amanda loses her memory; therefore, Joe loses Amanda. Will the Hardys be able to help her regain her memory? Or is it lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Amanda

I grunted as the man in front of me punched my stomach again. The force from the hit made the chains suspending me in the air by my wrists sway back and forth.

'_Come on, Joe. Where are you_?' I thought as I spit out blood again.

"You got heart, Amanda. I'll give you that much," the leader of a very serious drug line, Janet, replied. I've been after her for a week, only to end up in the situation I am currently in: no backup and getting beat.

"I know. Can't exactly say the same for you, though."

I was punched again. '_Ok, snide comments are not allowed. Nice to know_.'

"You also got lip. That, my friend, I do not like." She stood in front of me. "You should really be careful with what you say about me." She reached into her jacket and pulled out a knife.

"No fair, you've got a weapon," I whined mockingly. I'm not afraid of anything or anyone.

"Nothing is fair in the drug war." My heart pounded as she brought the knife level with my stomach. Ok, maybe I'm afraid of a weapon whenever my backup is being slow. "Any last words?"

"Just one. _Joe_!" My yell turned into a scream as the knife broke skin. I closed my eyes as I screamed in pain. What? I've never actually been cut before. That's what my backup is supposed to _prevent_!

"That's it, scream…."

The knife and Janet disappeared, and I opened my eyes. Joe was pinning the woman to the floor. Frank had the others in the corner at gun point.

"Took you long enough," I grumbled. After hand cuffing Janet, the blond unchained me and carefully held me bridal style.

"Sorry. Dad was on the phone, and we didn't get inside until you called my name." I grunted in response to his excuse and snuggled into his chest. I've always loved this part of the case. Being carried in the arms of my blond boo.

"My tummy hurt, Joey," I complained in my little girl voice. His chest rumbled as he chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll get that patched up for you in no time." A door was opened, and I could see the flashing lights of police cars through my eyelids.

"Ugh, turn them off! I'm trying to take a nap here!" I heard laughter and huffed.

"Calm down, Manda. We're at the car now," came Joe's voice.

"Patch me up, big head."

I was laid in the backseat of the Hardys' van. After a minute, a hand gently pressed gauze onto my stomach. I put my hand over Joe's and looked at him.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you and your brother."

"Get into loads of trouble," he grinned, wrapping a gauze wrap around my wound.

Carefully, he climbed up to hover over me. I wrapped a hand around the back of his neck as his lips touched mine gently. After a few moments, he pulled back slightly.

"I love you, Amanda." I smiled and kissed his nose.

"I love you too, Blondie."

~Line~

My name is Amanda Ravens. I am the sixteen year old girlfriend of Joseph Hardy. I have a curvy yet athletic body build, fire red hair, and flame blue eyes.

There are three things about me that people don't know. One is that I'm an agent. I solve cases for American Teens Against Crime- ATAC. Another is that I'm still a virgin, and I'm proud of it. Students at Bayport High believe I've done It with Joe already. It's not true. I'm waiting for the right time. The third is that my brothers and I were born with wings. No doctor/scientist can figure out how or why, but we have them.

I have been dating Joe almost as long as I've been a member of ATAC. He and his brother got in my way during a case and almost screwed up my one and only lead. We're cool now, though. Joe treated me to lunch and dinner afterwards.

~Line Break~

I woke up slowly, reluctantly. I knew I wasn't in my bed, but I couldn't figure out exactly where I was yet. I was plenty comfy though, so it must be Joe.

I opened my eyes, and, sure enough, I was laying beside Joe on a couch with my head on his chest and his arm around me protectively. I looked around; we're in the Hardy living room. Frank and Nancy Drew (Frank's detective girlfriend) are laying in a similar position as Joe and me but they're on the floor. I know only one way to wake them up simultaneously.

"Going to IHOP in 20. I'm driving and buying."

I laughed and bolted upstairs as the other three jolted awake. 15 minutes later, I walked into Joe's room wearing one of his t-shirts, some jeans, and my converse. I had the shirt rolled up to air dry my wound.

"You could dab," Joe said, his arms wrapping around my waist. He dab dried the wound; I turned my head and kissed his neck as he rewrapped my stomach. "Amanda." He turned me around to face him.

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked sweetly. I pulled him closer to me by his belt loops. He smashed his lips to mine, pushing me back into the door.

"Manda," he growled deep in his throat, pressing into me. My hands slid up his arms to tangle in his hair. '_I really should stop him. In a moment. Maybe in five minutes. Or…._'

"Hey you two! Save it for _after _IHOP!" Frank said from the other side of the door.

"Shut _up_!" Joe groaned as he pushed off of me.

Laughing, I pulled the shirt down and followed the Hardys and Nancy out to my black Honda. After situating ourselves (Joe and me in the front; Frank and Nancy in the back), I pulled out of the yard.

"Now, I would like to set some basic ground rules. First things first: no buying the most expensive foods on the menu. Joe."

"Aw, come on! The sweetest is the most expensive! And you know I like it really sweet." I shivered as his hand slid from my knee to my mid thigh. '_Dang it, why did I have to be driving right now_?!' I thought.

"Hey, you! Not while I'm driving!" I laughed as I pushed the hand away.

This initiated the 'hand war' between the blond and I, making the other two laugh. I often had to look away from the road, but it was alright. It always is. At least, it was until….

"Amanda, look out!" Nancy screamed an instant before a truck hit my side of the car at full speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, people. I have some bad news. **

**As of today, I am putting this story on hiatus. I have lost the notebooks with their chapters in them, I hate having to rewrite what I've already written, and I'm just simply losing interest in them. So do not expect any updates any time soon.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
